Lucy
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Set after the Series Finale. MA, BL. Max and Alec go out to meet with suppliers and instead find Lucy, the girl who took Max in right after the escape. Mentions of abuse. THE END! Thank you so much for reading and replying!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Vona  
  
Title: Lucy  
  
Rating: PG-13, some dark undertones...abuse.  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
Spoilers: Up to the Series Finale. And in my world, Biggs didn't die. It's a happy place to live.  
  
Summary: Max, Alec and Biggs leave Terminal City for supplies and come back with much more...Lucy, Max's friend from right after her escape.  
  
Website: http:/www.angelfire.com/tv2/spygilmoreangel Please visit!  
  
Lucy  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hidden  
  
Max Guevera poured over the papers on her desk. A small lamp lit the room, a tiny light in the darkness. The darkness had always relaxed her, so she always kept it relatively so. Terminal City was really short on supplies. With the National Guard swarming outside the gates, every obvious opening blocked, they hadn't been able to get out to Alec's suppliers. She was going over the plans for T.C. It wasn't going well either. Not a single clue on how they could get out. A light tap on the door knocked her out of her thoughts and she called, "Come in!"  
  
Alec appeared on the otherside of the door, his perpetual smirk in place, looking mighty fine in his tan leather jacket. "Hey, Maxie. Need some help?" She was so lost in her work that she didn't even notice the I-know-something-you-don't-know look he was giving her.  
  
"I'm doing just fine, Alec. I don't need you here to mess everything up."  
  
He simply raised his eyebrow before taking a chair next to her. He took in the sight of the papers. "Still trying to find a way out of Terminal City?"  
  
"We need supplies, Alec. We're low on Tryptophan, food, ammunition, and have you heard Mole go on and on about his cigars?"  
  
Alec chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, you'd think it was the end of the world."  
  
"It is."  
  
The two exchanged a look before Alec spoke again. "Listen, I've contacted my supplier, Mir. He's ready to meet up with us tonight. Biggs is set, so'm I."  
  
"Why did you set the meeting for tonight? You know we haven't been able to get out yet!" Max's eyes sparkled with anger and she nearly sprang from her chair. Alec could be so careless, so stupid sometimes. She didn't know what he was thinking! She'd thought they had kind of formed a truce, though she still beat up on him, he still annoyed her, ever since she'd told him about Ben. But apparently she'd been very wrong.  
  
"I found a way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"And you failed to mention it to me."  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so."  
  
"I've been sitting over these maps for six hours and nothing. You've known for an entire twenty four hours and you couldn't take two seconds out of your busy schedule."  
  
"You can come with us if you want." Max took that opportunity to toss the lamp in his direction. He ducked down as the shade shattered and he started to laugh lightly.  
  
"I think I will. You might forget to bring the weapons back."  
  
Alec shrugged. "You can carry the money."  
  
She rolled her eyes and pushed away from the desk. She walked to the door, waiting for him silently in the door jamb. Alec finally stood and followed her out. "You do realize that you'll have to follow me to get there."  
  
Max stopped, hands on hips, warning glare that clearly said, 'You better watch it, I'm already mad, you're about to get the smack down.' He raised his hands in mock surrender and called for Biggs to come with them. Biggs tossed Max the satchel with the 300,000 dollars they'd stolen. Max's baby, along with Biggs and Alec's motorcycles were parked side by side in the hallway. "It's through the old genetics lab. There's a door in the kryogenics lab that has access to the street, where we'll be able to mingle in the crowd before anyone knows that we got out. We'll have to walk the motorcycles first, okay?"  
  
Max nodded and Biggs took the lead as they headed out onto the street.  
  
Max groaned in disgust as they reached Sector Two. It was one of the worst sectors in Seattle, with streetwalkers, homeless, and gangs running wild. "Wow. You've gotta have some classy suppliers."  
  
"They work the black market, Max. What do you expect?"  
  
She slowed the bike down at the end of the street where a stop sign popped up. It was a stop sign, no matter how much grafitte covered it. She glanced around and saw one particular woman on the corner. She wore a tight blue dress that matched her eyes, painted red lips, curly blond hair, and crystal clear skin.   
  
"It can't be."  
  
But it was. She suddenly flashed back to February 2009. It was cold and snowy in Wyoming and she hadn't changed from her Manticore issue gown. A girl and her mother were walking down the street, pointing at the windows. Then the girl spotted her. The young Max cursed herself for letting the enemy be aware of her presence. The girl ran up, "Hi, I'm Lucy. What's your name?"   
  
"Max."  
  
"Max? That's a cool name!" The young Max was regarding the girl carefully when the woman came up behind her daughter. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Barrett. You must be freezing. Do you need something to wear, sweetheart?"  
  
Max tilted her head at the unfamiliar endearment. "Sweetheart? My name is Max."  
  
Mrs. Barrett laughed melodically while Lucy's high-pitched giggles resounded. Max didn't know why they were laughing at her, but it didn't bother her. They sounded happy. Like when Ben had told her about the Good Place.  
  
"What can't be, Max?" Biggs asked quietly, snapping Max away from her memory. Alec was staring at her attentively and she couldn't help but look away from his steady green gaze. "You're checking out the women, Max? I thought that was Original Cindy that played for the other team." Alec was mocking her now.  
  
"It's Lucy. She's, I, well, we..."  
  
Max was stuttering. She couldn't even form the words. She had always figured Lucy's dad had killed her after the Pulse. It wouldn't have surprised Max if he had. Max was clearly shaken. Alec took notice and slowly reached out his hand to her arm. "Who is Lucy?"  
  
"Right after we escaped in '09, I was adopted by a family. I left them after the Pulse. The dad was abusive. Lucy was my sister, well, she was their daughter. I never protected her. I was afraid that they would find out what I was, so I always took the abuse. So did Lucy. I hated leaving her when I did. I always figured she'd be dead by now."  
  
"But she's not."  
  
"No."  
  
Alec swung his leg over the bike, supplier forgotten. He walked up to the pretty woman and she started to smile at him. "Hey, Baby, lookin' for some fun?"  
  
Alec didn't reply right off. Biggs watched from his motorcycle and Max closed her eyes.   
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you would come talk to my friend?"  
  
"Is he shy?" Lucy glanced over and saw Biggs leaning against his handlebars, brown eyes boring into her skull.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Sure. Just as long as I get paid." The two walked over to the group on motorcycles and Lucy gasped. She had recognized her immediately. "Max!"  
  
Max regarded the girl carefully, smiling slightly. "Hey, Lucy."  
  
"I thought you'd died the day of the Pulse. You just disappeared."  
  
"I know. I couldn't stay there any longer. I'm so sorry I left you there. I'm so sorry I didn't fight him when he came in our room. I'm so sorry..."  
  
Lucy cut her off. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
She was looking down, avoiding the gazes of all three. "It's okay. These guys are my friends. Biggs and Alec."  
  
Alec was seething. He'd gotten the gist of what Max was apologizing for and suddenly he wondered if Manticore was as bad as what Max had faced as a child. "This guy sexually abused you, Maxie. You let him do that?"  
  
"No. He never touched me like that. It was always Lucy."  
  
Lucy sighed. "I don't know where you got that idea. Everything was fine, Max, but you always did have a good imagination."  
  
Max stared at her long lost friend. She didn't know why Lucy was denying it. She'd been there. She knew. Lucy was twisting her purse in her hands ackwardly, staring at her rhinestone studded heels. Alec shifted. "We've gotta get to the suppliers. We shouldn't bring Lucy."  
  
"Alec, we can't leave her here."   
  
"I know. Biggs, take her back...wait, she's an Ordinary."  
  
"An Ordinary? What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked, not sure if she should be offended or not.  
  
The three transgenics disregarded her.   
  
"She could go to Sketchy's." Alec offered.  
  
"Sketchy's. He'd be hitting on her the minute they got in the door."  
  
"She could go to O.C's. I mean, she doesn't have a roommate anymore."  
  
Lucy finally stamped her foot. "What are all of you talking about?"  
  
"We want you to come home with us, but it's dangerous. We live in Terminal City."  
  
Max paused, waiting for Lucy to come to a realization about what that meant.  
  
"You're a transgenic."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I should have known. The buzz cut, the gown, the mean men you ran away from."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I want to go to Terminal City."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Yes. Please. Even if it's only for a night."  
  
"Okay." Max said immediately.  
  
"This could be dangerous, Max."  
  
"Alec, come on. You've done a lot more that could endanger everyone."  
  
"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you when she suddenly falls dead from exposure."  
  
Max glared at him and Alec returned it evenly. They stood there for a few seconds before Max turned to Lucy.  
  
"Go on with Biggs. He'll take good care of you. And wait for me to come back."  
  
Lucy nodded obediently. Biggs straddled the motorcycle and tossed her a helmet.  
  
"I think you'll need this more than me. Hold on tight."  
  
Lucy attached the helmet and crawled on behind the young transgenic. She wrapped her arms around his waist and the engine roared to life.  
  
Alec told Biggs, "We'll be back as soon as we can. I'll call you if we need a distraction."  
  
"No problem, man. See you back at the compound."  
  
Biggs rolled the motorcycle around and sped down the street, leaving Max and Alec in a cloud of exhaust fumes. Max started the engine on her motorcycle. She put her feet up and shouted, "Thanks." With that, she zoomed on ahead of him, despite the fact that she had no idea where they had been headed. 


	2. Surprise

**Lucy**

**Chapter Two**

**Surprise**

* * *

Max stood dutifully behind Alec without much complaint. She seemed pretty distracted to him and it worried him. He needed her mind to be focused on the exchange, but the sudden appearance of that girl had totally ruined any chance of that. He watched her carefully and she pushed a long strand of hair behind her perfectly shaped ear and bit on her bottom lip. He fought the urge to reach out and pull her into his arms. He didn't want her to be this upset. He would have thought finding this girl would make her happy. Of course not. Max was never happy. It was like against her rules or something. Max shifted her weight back and forth and her eyes darkened into a glare. 

"Are they going to be getting here anytime soon, Alec?" 

He smirked. This was a good sign. A very good sign. 

"They said they'd meet us at 2100 hours. We're here." 

"They said that? 2100 hours?" 

"No, Max. They said 9 o'clock." 

"What if this is a trap?" 

"I've known Mir since a little before you burned down Manticore." 

"Does he realize that you're Manticore?" 

" 'Course not, Maxie. I don't walk up to people and say, Hi, I'm Alec the transgenic." 

Max sighed loudly and shifted her weight again. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Tip, Tap, Tip, Tip, Tap. 

"Ever take dance lessons?" 

Max stopped the incessent tapping. Finally a creak of the door resounded through the empty warehouse. "Alec, my man." 

"Hey, Mir. This is my colleague, Max." 

"Lovely to meet you, M'Lady. I've got your Tryptophan, water, gasoline, dry food, Tommy Guns, Glocks, Winchesters, all the classics, bullets, and...cigars?" 

Alec tossed him the satchel full of stolen money. "Thanks for helpin' us out." 

Max had lifted up two of the boxes and stacked the precariously on top of her Ninja. It was times like these she wished she had asked Logan for some help. Even if it meant driving that ancient thing he called a car. Alec had done the same, pulling up the guns in two duffle bags on the handlebars. He glanced at Max and she was already straddling her motorcycle. "It was no problem, Alec. Always glad to help." 

Alec turned towards Mir. He never said stuff like that. He'd say hello. He'd tell them the list of supplies. He'd take the money and leave. But he was still there for some reason. Alec tensed, preparing for whatever had set him uneasy. "Really, 494. It was not problem for Mir at all." 

A shot rang out, echoing off the walls. Mir fell to the floor in a stunned silence, clutching his chest from the pain. Unfortunately for Mir, Ames White never missed a target. His eyes rolled up into his head and he gasped one last breath before dying. 

"Nice to see you both again." 

"You know, I really hate it when you do that. I get kind of attached to my contacts and you go and shoot them." 

Max had started the engine to her motorcycle and Alec ran to his, getting ready to drive out. 

"You'll never get out of here, 452, we have you surrounded. And even if you do, your little boyfriend here won't make it out. Then, you'd have to organise a whole pesky rescue and get yourself and five others captured. Why don't we skip that part?" Max narrowed her eyes into cat like slits, her grip tightening on the cool metal of her bike. 

"You're a little overconfident, White. And just so we're straight, Alec is not my boyfriend!" 

She clicked once and set her bike in gear, driving through the warehouse wall. Alec followed with a shout of, "Stop corrupting my freakin' suppliers!" 

Max lifted her bike over the heads of several NSA agents, careful to keep a hold of the boxes in front of her and duck bullets all at once. She kept an ear out for the sound of Alec's motorcycle engine above all the other cacaphony. 

* * *

Lucy glanced around at the grounds of Terminal City. She tried hard not to shy away from the lizard looking man and the dog boy. He was the one in that rag she'd seen in the grocery store. A cat woman lay stretched out on a torn up couch comfortably, purring in her sleep. The man beside her, Biggs, was talking quietly. 

"They won't hurt you. There's no reason to be scared. They aren't any different from you, just trying to get by in a screwed up world." 

"I figure if you didn't hurt me, they won't." 

Biggs flashed her a grin and she suddenly felt warm inside as her blood rushed through her veins. She smiled back, a genuinely sweet smile, and she almost forget about everything that had happened before. 

"So, how'd you meet Max?" 

"I met her when I was shopping with my mom in February of '09." 

"Right after she escaped." 

"Yeah, I guess. She disappeared after the Pulse. We didn't know what had happened to her. We figured she'd gotten caught up in the aftermath. How do you know Max? I mean, did you know her when she was a kid?" 

"No. I'm friends with Alec and he got me a job at Jam Pony before the takeover. Unfortunately I was discovered and Alec barely got to me before some thugs on the street killed me." 

"Wow." 

"All in a day. Now, Terminal City is pretty big, but we all usually share apartments. Max and Alec and I all share one. I don't think Max is gonna mind if you move in too." 

"I hope not. Who are they?" 

She swiveled her gaze on the others. 

"Hey, guys, this is Lucy. Max knew her back in '09 when they escaped. This is Mole, Luke, Dix, Joshua, Mallo, and Gills." 

Lucy nodded to them all. Joshua smiled at her. "Max's friend, Joshua's friend." 

Lucy returned the smile and started to say something when Max burst in the door, trodden with two duffle bags and supporting Alec. "Mallo, Gills, I left five boxes in the tunnel. Go get them please. Luke, can you go get Riles? Alec got himself shot by White's goons after his trustworthy contact turned us in for the great reward." 

Alec groaned. "I get shot and all she does is yell at me. The whole way inside it's 'Alec, you're such a moron. I'm gonna kick your butt when you get healed. White'll know we got out of T.C. and it's all your fault. You didn't think to check if your supplier was good buddies with people at the NSA. I can't wait until you get healed, cuz I'm really looking forward to smacking down on you.' She's so abusive. I don't know why I put up with it." 

Alec grimaced despite the front he was putting up. Biggs was at his side, helping him with his shirt, since it was already sticking to the wound. Mole stared at Alec. "At least tell me you got the cigars." 

Alec sighed. "I'm being used all the time. It's not enough that I get used for my good looks and winning personality. Now it's who I know and what I can get them." 

"So, yeah, you got them." 

"Yeah. They're in one of the boxes." 

* * *


	3. Infirmary

**Lucy**

**Chapter Three**

**Infirmary**

* * *

Lucy stood off to the side as people, or more accurately creatures, swarmed around Alec. A young woman came blurring through with a light blue bag and stopped in front of Alec. 

"You are annoyingly injured all the time, Alec." 

"Just tryin' to keep you in business, Riles." They exchanged smiles that seemed to say more to each other than to Lucy. She watched as the woman prodded at Alec and finally pulled out a pair of tweezers and a bottle of liquor. "Drink up. I'm going to have to mess around with the wound. It's gonna be painful." 

"Next thing I buy is going to be some anesthetic." 

Max had been quiet up to that point. "You gonna get some from your reliable suppliers?" 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Naw. I thought I'd get some from Logan." 

They glared at each other and Max looked like she was ready to hit him. Riles stepped in front of the two. "Okay. Injured, uninjured. You do not beat up on him until at least tomorrow." 

Max sighed and stepped away. Alec looked pretty triumphant until Riles poked his side again. "Hey, I'm not drunk yet!" As if to prove that point, he uncapped the bottle of whiskey and swigged it. A cloud of smoke puffed into the room and Lucy saw the lizard man standing in the doorway, cigar in mouth. The dogman and catwoman entered the room, laden with boxes. Max told them to sit it in the corner. Max surveyed the room and suddenly realized that Lucy was still standing there. 

"Oh, Lucy. I...sorry. Did Biggs tell you where to stay?" 

"He said I could stay with the three of you?" 

"That's great. Come on. I'll take you to our apartment, leave the idiotic here with Riles." 

"I resent that. I'm actually quite-quite brilliant. Isn't that right, Riles?" Alec was sipping on the next bottle of whiskey. 

"He's right. It's why he's a repeat patient. Now everybody out now!" 

Max smiled a little and started to walk out with Lucy. "Riles, Alec's gonna be fine, isn't he?" 

"Yeah. He's used to it." 

Max laughed again and walked on with Lucy, ahead of Biggs and Joshua to the apartment. 

* * *

"He was shot and he didn't even say it hurt!" Lucy whispered, thinking that it would keep Biggs and Joshua from hearing the amazement in her voice. Max shrugged. 

"We're transgenics. We're trained to be able to take a bullet." 

Biggs spoke up from behind. " 'specially Alec. He's taken several bullets and he's been through a lot worse." 

"How'd you hear me?" Lucy asked in awe. 

"We're also designed to hear from long distances." 

Lucy blushed prettily and Biggs watched her. He was fascinated by the Ordinary that Max knew. She didn't seem as, well, ordinary as the Ordinaries did. She had this look in her eye, it was the same look he saw in many transgenics. Tired, wary survivors. Lucy looked at her feet while Biggs scrutinized her. She hated being the center of attention and the way he was looking at her, it made her scared. She hated being scared. It wasn't right. She shouldn't be scared of him. He wasn't going to hurt her. Not all men were bad. She knew that, but still he terrified her. Joshua spoke, breaking her thoughts, "Logan call videophone while Little Fella was gone. Joshua tell him Little Fella was gone, but he left a message. Call him. It's important." Joshua smiled brightly, proud of himself for relaying the message. Max bit her lip, rolling her eyes. "Everything's important where he's concerned." 

Things had been tense between her and Logan for a while. Logan had helped them a great deal, especially when they were trying to get out of Jam Pony, but she was still a danger to him. And Terminal City was an even great danger to him. She'd forced him to leave T.C. to go live at Joshua's crib. Yes, for safety reasons, and also because she was tired of him always looking over her shoulder. She loved Logan. At least she used to. She'd probably always love him. He made her more human, but it wasn't meant to be. They weren't in a fairy tale and there would never be a happy ending for them. She wasn't even sure if she wanted a happy ending for them. She laughed a little when Biggs started to crack up. 

"Finally, she realizes that Logan is obsessed! I'm so proud of you, Max. If only Alec were here to share the joy." 

Max opened the door in reply and let Lucy in. "Here's our little home. It's small, it's cramped, and it's dirty, but it's home." 

* * *

Alec tensed up the minute Riles' hands hit his stomach. They were so cold and he didn't like it one bit. The metal of the tweezers felt like they'd been in the freezer and he briefly wondered if Riles had put them in an icebox before she'd come just to torture him. He closed his eyes and tried to find something to think about that would relax him. Max was what he settled on. It worked until he started thinking about her reaction to his being shot. He hadn't expected sympathy. Far be it for Max to sympathize with him about having another unnessecary hole in his body. But she'd been cold to him again. He used to tell himself it was a safety thing. She'd bust his butt on screwing up again because she cared. He wasn't so sure about that now. He heaved a sigh, this topic was a little too deep with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. 

"Are you almost done yet?" 

Riles smiled. "I have to stitch you up. You know the drill." 

"Do you think Max cares about me cuz I think she really does hate me." He blurted it out in one run on sentence. Riles shook her head while she cleaned up the wound. He bit down on his lip trying to divert his attention from the stinging sensation spreading across his abdomen. "She doesn't hate you, Alec, I know that." 

"How?" 

"Because she may act like she's mad at you for getting shot, but if you look in her eyes, you can tell she's really worried." 

"I've looked in her eyes before...they're really pretty. So brown and chocolatey. They reminds me of coffee." 

Riles took a deep breath to calm herself. Alec always got real chatty when he was trashed. 

"I never knew you were so insecure." 

"I'm not ins-secure!" 

"I also know because she asked me if you were going to be all right before she left. She cares." 

"Then why am I just a punching bag to her?" Riles snapped off the gloves she'd been wearing and Alec shuddered involuntarily. It brought back memories of Max and the Log. 

"All done. I don't know why, Alec. You'd have to talk to Max. I was specialized in field med, not pshychology." 

"Mmmm...you're very, very, very good at field med." 

"Thanks. Now keep your eyes closed and sleep. It's okay for you to sleep." 

Alec snuggled into the pillow she'd given him. "But then the nightmares come." Riles pushed her long blond hair off of her shoulders and took in the sight of Alec. He looked vulnerable and sad, his face scrunched up adorably in worry. She brushed a hair off of his forehead. "You have nightmares?" 

"Mhm. A lot of 'em." 

"Well, don't worry tonight. I'll make sure they don't come." Alec smiled sweetly before his breathing steadied and slowed. He was fast asleep. Riles set herself in a chair, intending to stay with him all night. Alec was like a brother to her. He was in the infirmary a lot at Manticore and she'd always been the one to take care of him. She wasn't going to shrink from that duty now. Maybe if she sat there, she would be able to keep the nightmares from coming. 

* * *


	4. Restless

**Lucy**

**Chapter Four**

**Restless**

* * *

Max couldn't sleep. She was used to it. But this particular night her mind was racing with worries. Alec. Lucy. Terminal City. White. Pesky Agent Ames White. He was always on her mind. She was constantly attempting to anticipate his next move, but she never did predict it correctly, no matter how hard she tried. Just like the entire ordeal with Alec's supplier turning rogue. Max finally slipped out of bed, sick of tossing and turning, to pull on some clothes. She needed to get out of the apartment. 

* * *

Alec rolled over in his sleep, face contorted in pain. He kept breathing steadily, but it was obvious it was hard for him to breath. Max crept inside the make-shift infirmary and stood over Alec's bed. Riles stirred from the chair and her eyes popped open as she sensed someone else's presence inside the room. "Max!" she gasped. 

"Didn't mean to spook you. I couldn't sleep." 

"So you came to check up on Pretty Boy?" 

"No. Of course not. I was just wandering around..." 

Riles raised an eyebrow and her blue eyes flashed skepticism. Max trailed off, realizing she wasn't fooling her. 

"Oh, shut up." Max bit out. 

Riles chuckled melodically. "I won't tell anyone you actually like him." 

Max began to protest, but stopped to ask seriously, "Is he really okay?" 

Riles grabbed the small piece of metal on the table next to her. "Souvinir. Transgenics are typically immune to infections and the bullet didn't hit anything major. It's gonna give him some pain for several days, but nothing else. I'd expect some complaining, though." 

Max nodded slowly. She dropped into a chair next to Riles and propped her feet up, eyes unwaveringly on Alec's now still form. 

* * *

Lucy pulled the covers around her tightly. She was having her reoccuring nightmare slash memory. She'd had it almost every night since she was six. She wimpered as she twisted into a painfully ackward position , trying to hide herself from the shadow trying to overcome her. 

_***A child-size Lucy was sprinting down a long hallway, her foot getting caught on the oriental rug. She yelped as she scraped her knees across the carpet before stumbling onto her feet to continue on down the hall. The doors seemed gigantic on either side of her, but even larger was the man stomping behind her. She briefly recalled the story Jack and the Bean Stalk and imagined herself running from an evil giant. And if she remembered correctly, the giant died. She was almost to her room, a semi-safe haven. She could lock the door and hide under the bed until her Daddy passed out. He was too drunk to pick the lock. Suddenly, her arm was jerked back, nearly pulling it out of the socket. **_

"No, Daddy, please. I'm so sorry. I was a very bad girl. I won't ever- NOOOOOO!!!!"* 

Adult Lucy burst into a terrified scream, the shrill noise resounding through the small apartment. She bolted from the couch, landing halfway across the room with a leap some transgenics would envy. She was trembling, legs unsteady. Biggs was in the living room instantly, less than five seconds from when he had heard the scream. He had no idea what had caused Lucy to scream, but a zillion different explanations ran through his head; her being attacked on the top of the list. 

"Lucy? Are you okay?" 

She cowered at the sound of his voice. 

"No. Please...don't come any closer. I'm so sorry. I won't do it again. I swear." 

Biggs stopped his movement in a moment, studing her carefully. Her skin was as pale as a vampire's would be, her blond hair in strings around her face. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with water and she looked like she would burst into tears any minute. He began to approach her as if he was coming to a wounded animal. 

"I think you had a nightmare." He said in soft tones. "I'm not going to hurt you, Lucy, or let anything else hurt you." 

Lucy had wrapped her arms around herself like a shield. She didn't like what she was doing, but it was like she had no control over it. She was fully back in the reality at present and she knew Biggs wasn't going to attack her. All the same, he frightened her like most males did. Biggs was beside her then and a gentle hand reached out and touched her cheek. She realized he was wiping away tears she hadn't even known had fallen. He was murmuring in a soothing language, possibly French. 

"You speak French?" She asked, trying to get her mind off of the horrible nightmare. 

"We also have a penchant for languages. It can be useful sometimes." 

Lucy shot him a half-hearted smile and allowed Biggs to pull her into his arms. She remained stiff and unmoving, but she didn't pull away. 


	5. Avoidance

**Lucy**

**Chapter Five**

**Avoidance**

* * *

Max had dozed off somewhere between 4:30 A.M. and dawn. No one disturbed the three, not even Mole. Terminal City bustled around them, but they didn't seem to notice. Alec was the first awake and for once, he was ecstatic to be a genetically engineered superhuman. He could consume a considerable amount of alcohol and have absolutely no hangover. Of course, a headache would be a welcome distraction compared to the shooting pain in his side. He rolled over, groaning loudly at the discomfort when he saw Max by his side. She looked unusually peaceful, her feet propped up on the table, her head lulling to the side. Alec debated waking her up or not. He was already feeling fairly miserable this morning, and awakening her could be like awakening a beast; he could come out of it with more injuries than he had now. Max ended the warring in his mind when her eyes fluttered open gently. Alec flashed a smile, "You just can't resist bein' near me, can ya, Maxie?" 

Her feet crashed to the floor and she rose from her seat. "I was walking around last night and stopped-I don't have to answer to you." 

"I didn't really want you to answer. I enjoy my peace." 

That recieved a crisp slap upside the head. Riles let out a frustrated growl next to Max. She opened her blue eyes and glanced at her watch. "It's 7:30 in the morning and you two are already at it!" 

Riles stalked away from the pair. Alec felt a pang of guilt as he watched Riles exit the room. He hadn't intended to force her to leave or make her angry. Max was the only one he had fun angering. Max stood towering above him, the usual scowl on her face. 

"I need you to help Dix with the computers today. You think you can manage that without getting shot?" 

Alec narrowed his hazel eyes at her, his gaze hinting at his obvious feelings. 

"Yeah." 

The two glared at each other until Alec tried to sit up. 

"Oww..." He trailed off, grimacing at the pain. She watched him for a moment and then wordlessly slipped her arm around Alec, helping him off the table. Alec allowed her to aide him off the table before walking ahead of her, just to prove that he could take care of himself. Max couldn't help herself watching him from behind. 

_*Stop, Max. This is Alec.* _Her inner voice said bitterly. 

Unfortunately, it fought back. _*Exactly.*_

* * *

Lucy avoided Biggs all morning. She managed to slip out of the apartment before he reawakened and she'd explore Terminal City up until she noticed a majority of transgenics headed for a room neatly labeled MESS HALL. She entered and saw Max standing in line by the dog man named Joshua. Alec and Biggs were in line behind them and Lucy didn't see a way she could politely disappear before they spotted her. Lucy trudged to the row of people and Alec immediately allowed her in front of him. Biggs couldn't take his eyes off of her, memories of the night before plaguing his brain. The sight of Lucy Barrett cowering, shivering, and crying had seriously affected him. A sudden well of protectiveness spurt forward like a geiser, a need to keep her safe overwhelming him. Lucy seemed to have lived in a prison that compared to Manticore. Biggs was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed that the line was moving forward or that Alec's constant babbling had stopped. Alec's hazel gaze swiveled back and forth from Biggs to Lucy back to Biggs. Alec started to grin and he patted Biggs on the back to snap him out of the reverie he appeared to be in. "C'mon." Biggs smiled. "Sorry. I was just..." 

"Staring at Lucy like a puppy dog." 

Biggs shrugged nonchalantly and lowered his voice to a decibal hopefully only Alec could hear. "She's done something to me, Alec. I don't know how to describe it." Alec handed him a glass full of water before nodding. "Yeah, I know what you mean." 

Biggs raised an eyebrow. "Do you?" 

Alec fumbled with his reply, "Or at least I assume I know what you mean." 

Biggs chuckled knowingly as he raised his battered tray off the rack. He headed to the table where Max, Joshua, Mole, Dix and Lucy were already seated. He sat down across from Lucy, who instantly lowered her head, seemingly fascinated with the half-flavored food. Biggs sighed, frustrated. Why wouldn't she look at him? She couldn't possibly be ashamed. She had no reason to be. The two sat in silence for several moments before Lucy started to chatter with Max. And yes, Max was chattering. The last ten years held a lot to be caught up on. Dalton, the young X6 from the takeover at Jam Pony, stopped in front of Max, saluting crisply. In unison, Max and Alec commanded, "Don't salute!" 

"Yes, M'am! Luke sent me. We are having trouble with the perimeter cameras. He's afraid White may be scrambling the transmitter. He wants to know what you want done." 

Max groaned and took a long gulp of her watered down coffee. 

"Alec, Biggs, come with me. Mole, do a scanning of the area. You may take a small unit with you. Dix, you help Luke see if you can find out if White's hacked into our cameras. Umm...Lucy, Joshua, why don't you two get to know each other?" Lucy stared at Joshua, who gave her a wolfish grin. Lucy took a deep breath. 

"Okay. If you need anything Max, just let me know." 

"I will. I'll see you both later." 

The trio walked away to find the command center while Mole started barking orders to some already in the mess hall, including the little boy that reminded Lucy of an elf. 

* * *


	6. Curious

**Lucy**

**Chapter Six**

**Curious**

* * *

Mole circled the perimeter of Terminal City. He unhooked one of the cameras and slipped off the casing. Inside the wires was a small piece of metal, undectable to the basic human eye, but to a transhuman it was obvious. Mole grumbled to himself before ripping it from it's snug position. He dropped it in his jacket, figuring Max would want Dix or Luke examine it to find out the make. The others he'd smash happily. He took a long drag from his cigar then puffed twice. "Stupid, bloody Familiar..." Mole walked on cursing White and the Breeding Cult as usual. 

* * *

Max was angry. Shocking, Alec thought to himself. It's a wonder her face doesn't freeze in a permanent scowl. That made him chuckle at the thought of Max's face stuck in the expression it was at the moment. Max turned, her furious gaze on him. 

"You think it's funny someone has blocked our only link to the outside world?" 

"First, it's not our only link. Stop being such a drama queen. It's not one of your strong suits, no matter how many times you practice it." 

Max narrowed her reyes and started to advance towards him predatorily. 

"Leave your fight for a time we actually need it. Mole is taking care of the situation." 

"He already did." 

Mole entered the room, offering a small disc to Dix. Mole grinned, lighting his scaly features somewhat horrifically. Max looked like the wheels were turning in her head after she caught sight of the scrambler. Of course, she wouldn't share with anyone else what she was thinking. Alec finally asked her, "What's up, Maxie?" 

She stopped her pacing and turned towards him. 

"I just can't figure out why White would do this? He knows we'd find them with no problem." 

Dix had put on a sort of tiny magnifying glass over his eyes. 

"It's a 636 government issue scrambler, kind of new, but fairly common." 

"So others can get it?" Max asked. 

"On the black market, probably. It would be pretty simple." 

Max sighed and connected gazes with Alec. He nodded slowly, sighing. 

"So we have another group trying to block us out of the States. That's wonderful." 

Max glanced at Dix. "Is there anyway we can track this back to the buyer?" 

"Not very likely, but Luke and I can try." 

"All right. We'll meet back up here at 1900 hours." 

The group agreed and each went their separate ways. 

* * *

Lucy giggled ackwardly at the surprising silence of the Mess Hall. Everyone seemed to be off performing specific duites except for her and Joshua. Joshua shot her a wolfish smile that did nothing to reassure her. It wasn't that she disliked Joshua, she hardly knew him. She wasn't repulsed by his doggish features, either. She just wasn't comfortable. She hadn't been comfortable since she was six. She hardly remembered feeling safe. It was a foreign feeling and now she was thrown into talking to a creature she didn't know. It was times like these that Lucy really despised her father with her entire being. She started to tap one foot, her leg shook up and down. She twisted her birthstone ring around her finger, a gift from her mother at her high school graduation. She'd worn it ever since and twisting it gave her a small sense of peace. Joshua finally spoke, "How you know Big Fella?" 

Lucy pulled her knees up to her chest and clasped her arms around them. 

"Max lived with me for a few months in '09." 

"After she escape?" 

"I guess. She disappeared after the Pulse hit and I never knew what happened to her." 

"Max disappear a lot. You get used to it. Joshua did." 

Lucy smiled sweetly. "I guess I will. Tell me about you, Joshua." 

Joshua looked like he was blushing. It was kind of entertaining to see his features pink. 

"Joshua loves paint." 

"Do you have any pictures?" 

Joshua nodded emphatically. "Joshua paint you. Joshua number 736." 

Lucy shook her head, the thought of Joshua staring at her to make a likeness made her extremely uncomfortable. But Joshua made puppy dog eyes at her, literally, and she found herself caving in. "Okay. What do I have to do?" 

* * *


	7. Imagine

**Lucy**

**Chapter Seven**

**Imagine**

* * *

Biggs strolled into Joshua's apartment to see if Lucy was still with him. He'd searched all around the city and hadn't found her. The image he stumbled upon was quite beautiful and he cursed himself for noticing. The back of Lucy's head faced him, her slender neck straight as tendrils of blond hair fell over her shoulders. Joshua was painting her. _Finally, he paints something beautiful_, Biggs thought to himself. He walked closer to her. Joshua didn't acknowledge him, obliviously absorbed in his work. Biggs placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders and she yelped, bolting from the chair. Biggs started to laugh, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. 

"Lucy, I didn't mean to scare you. I figured you'd heard me come in." 

"No! You were completely silent!" 

Biggs was glad she wasn't frozen. He'd had no idea she was so jumpy. He wanted to know what had happened to Lucy that made her so terrified of everything. 

"Guess it's a training hazard." 

Lucy crossed her arms. Biggs continued, "Why are you so jumpy, Lucy?" 

Lucy was shutting down. Her eyes were dark and her facial expression was hard. 

"I'm not. I just didn't hear you and you surprised me." 

Her blue eyes were dull now and Biggs felt slightly guilty. Lucy turned towards Joshua. 

"Can we finish this later?" 

"Sure. Joshua can wait." Joshua replied, sensing her discomfort. 

Lucy brushed past Biggs and left the apartment. Biggs started to follow her, but Joshua stopped him. 

"Lucy sad, wants to be alone." Biggs realized the truth in Joshua's words and stayed. 

* * *

Lucy liked the view of Seattle from the roof. She could see all the craziness below; National Guard swarming around, protesters for both sides, onlookers. It was fascinating and as an observer she felt more in power and less obvious. Whenever she was with people, she felt like they all knew and she was so dirty. She leaned against the cement rail and stared down. She heard the roof door open and bang shut. 

"Gettin' ready to jump?" 

Lucy turned to Max. "Naw. Did Biggs send you up here?" 

"No. I like it up here. It's like my replacement Space Needle. I come up here to think." 

Lucy nodded. "It's nice up here." 

Her voice was distant and detached. Max noticed immediately. 

"What's wrong, Lucy?" 

Lucy shook her head and slid down the rail. 

"Nothing's wrong." 

Max raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Right." 

She took a seat next to her, stretching her long legs out in front of her. 

"Why'd you deny what happened in front of Alec and Biggs?" 

"Nothing happened. You make everything sound worse that it was, Max." 

"You forget I was there. You can't lie to me." 

"So he beat me. He beat you, too. But nothing else happened. You have a huge imagination and you're making my childhood sound like a soap opera." 

"He came into our room at night and took you away. By yourself." 

Lucy shook her head in denial. Max watched her tremble like a leaf, her arms now folded in front of her like a shield. Lucy felt like she had to protect herself against Max? That confused the transgenic even more than she already was. 

"You're insane." 

Lucy jumped to her feet, wanting this discussion to end. 

"You know I'm right. You know I'm not crazy." Lucy darted to the roof door, ignoring Max's last accusations. Max stayed seated. She'd heard of people living in denial, or blocking bad things out of their memory, but Lucy's reaction seemed much worse than any basic human reaction would be. Max felt the familiar twinge of guilt ride up her spine for never fighting back against Mr. Barrett and protecting herself and Lucy. She had the strength, she should have used it. She shouldn't have just left Lucy by herself. She should have waited, gotten the courage to fight Mr. Barrett without worrying about them discovering what she was. Max groaned, the feeling of peace that usually came from the roof no where near. She reluctantly stood up, tired of thinking about the problem and walked on down the stairs to find out if Dix and Luke had had any success. 


	8. Black

**Lucy**

**Chapter Eight**

**Black**

* * *

Max was waiting. She was so tired of waiting. She couldn't start the meeting without Alec there. Unreliable Alec. How hard was it to walk across a building to a room on time? Not very. Alec finally strolled in as if he had no worries on his mind. For a brief moment, Max envied Alec's care-free attitude. He almost always seemed like he had no problems and he had that ever present smirk on his perfect face. Max knew he did have issues, but the way he was able to keep it from weighing him down angered her. She wished she could do that. Horrified at the fact she'd just admired Alec caused her to snark out at him instead. "Couldn't make it across the hall, Alec?" 

"Well..." 

"I don't want your excuses. I've heard every single one of them." 

"I like to think I have a few original ones left." 

His adorably knowing smirk appeared, only frustrating Max even more. 

"Just sit, Alec." 

"Yes, M'am." 

He grabbed the nearest plastic chair and sat. Max nodded to Luke and Dix who immediately stood. Luke lifted up the small metal scrambler. 

"I kept looking for the buyer, but I couldn't really track them. I did find the seller, though. Brennan Johntry. He only dabbles in the black market." 

Dix took over, "Johntry has no previous record. Never been arrested, never been in the military or involved in the government up to this point, there would be no clue that he even exists. He's just your regular guy. But from what I can tell, he started selling things on the black market two months ago, after his wife died." 

"So basically he was perfect until he found himself alone." 

"Yeah. That's probably why he was so easy to track. He's inexperienced." 

"So maybe we should pay Brennan Johntry a visit." 

"That'd be your best bet in discovering who bought the scrambler." 

"I want all of you to spread out and be ready to leave if I need you. Divide into two teams. Alec, you're coming with me. Meet me in the genetics lab in ten minutes, and do try to be on time." 

Alec shrugged and left to find his motorcycle for their departure. 

* * *

Alec revved the engine after they'd gotten far enough away from the protesting crowd. Max was driving slightly ahead of him, her entire body and bike blending into the shadows. He stood out, his lime green bike casing like a beacon in the velvety blackness. He considered painting it when they got back because the brightness bothered him. He chastised himself for thinking about it. He didn't have time to be worrying about such petty things like his motorcycle color. One thing he was rightfully worried about was Max. She had been incredibly quiet since they met at the lab and the more he thought about it, she wasn't quite the same during the meeting. Sure, she'd snipped at him, but her heart wasn't in it. He could tell. He thought it might be because of Lucy's presence in Terminal City. He resisted the urge to ask her about it, deciding he should wait until they returned to Terminal City. Silence enveloped him as Max turned off her Ninja in front of a small Victorian style house. He flicked his engine off, almost surprised they had arrived at their destination. Max removed her helmet and stretched. She always resembled a cat when did that, her feline DNA shining through. Alec slid off his bike and stood at Max's side. They sprang up the small steps, Max making a few hand signals. Alec slipped out of sight as Max knocked lightly on the door. 

"Brennan Johntry?" 

"Yes." The man was tall, shaggy blond hair falling in his bright green eyes. "Who are you?" 

He stood behind a screen door, almost as if he thought the thin wire would protect him from the world. She could easily break through it and snap his neck if she so desired, but she restrained herself. 

"I'm Blythe Carlson. I need to talk to you." 

"I'm not interested." 

"Mr. Johntry, please let me in. This is important. I knew your wife." 

Brennan shook his head, and his face clouded over at the mention of his wife. 

"I don't know you. I can't help you." 

Max did a quick scan of the man. He still wore his wedding band and she wondered if he still loved his wife. He did appear to be in mourning. As he started to shut the door, Max's hand shot forward, breaking through the screen and she pushed him back. Alec made himself seen as Max forced Brennan down the hallway. Max jerked him against the wall. 

"Okay. I lied. My name's Max and I'm a transgenic. You sold someone several scramblers to use on our cameras. I really didn't appreciate it. It screwed my entire day over." 

Alec crowded over Brennan and Max relaxed her grip. With the two of them surrounding him, he would probably not try to escape. She could hear his heart pounding against his rib cage. It gave Max a slight sense of satisfaction, to know he feared her. The thought gripped her that she was turning out like Ben, as she discovered she was embracing her inner monster, her true nature to hunt. It absolutely terrified her. She faltered, a flash of horror and desperation on her face. Alec noticed immediately and crowded in closer to Brennan, as if to shield Max's uncertainty. Max shook her head, trying to rid her mind of those muddled thoughts. 

"Why don't you share with my friend and I who you sold the scramblers to?" Brennan shook his head and he almost looked like he was going to burst into tears any minute. 

"I-I-I don't now what you're talking about." 

"Yeah, you do. See, your heart rate spikes everytime you lie and you lied to me. I hate it when people lie to me." 

Brennan clamped his mouth shut and she could almost see the lies circling his brain. She slammed his head up against the wall again with a loud crash. 

"Stop lying!" 

Alec was almost surprised at the violence Max was showing. She usually reserved violence for him strictly. He turned his attention back on Brennan, who slowly seemed to be breaking down. He was clutching his head as pain shot through his skull. Max moved her arm back and waited for him to speak. 

"My wife died from cancer and I have these bills." 

"I'm supposed to insert sympathy here, but guess what? I don't have any. I've lost people to, my brothers and my sisters. I don't feel sorry for you." 

Brennan slid down the wall. 

"I needed the money to pay the bills, so I put some tech up. I work with computers." 

"So you made the scramblers?" 

"I found the directions on the Internet and I made them. Then I sold them." 

"To who?" 

"It's not like they use their real names. Don't tell me you don't buy stuff off the black market, Miss Self-Righteous Transgenic." 

"Who'd you sell it to?" 

"Some girl. Name's Rissa Alein. It's fake, but that's all I can tell you. I don't know anything else." 

His heart rate was steady again. Max figured he was telling the truth. She stood away from him, turning to Alec. 

"You think that's enough to go on?" 

"How about a description?" 

"She was black haired, brown eyed. Average looking. Nothing special at all. She looked normal." 

Alec nodded and grinned charmingly. 

"Thank you for your time." 

Max looked indecisive. Alec reached out and pulled her with him. Max seemed to snap out of her zone and started her Ninja. The two zoomed away towards Terminal City. 

* * *

They parked their bikes inside the labratory. Max stayed straddled on it for a few minutes. She rarely had a chance to just ride around on her bike anymore. She felt so cooped up now. She was used to being on the run, being outside in the pollution and the freedom. She missed it. She missed a lot of things. Original Cindy, Sketchy, Jam Pony, heck, she missed Normal. Alec touched her shoulder and she jumped. "Alec!" 

"What's going on, Maxie?" 

"Nothing." 

"You're heart rate spikes when you lie." 

She hated it when Alec flung her words back at her. Alec was staring at her intensely as he waited for a real answer. He seemed to be searching her for some clue as to what she was feeling. Max knew he was waiting. As much as she hated to admit it, Alec was her confidant and she did want to tell him. She just didn't know if she was ready for it. She was filled with guilt every time she saw Alec, thinking of all the consequences he'd suffered because she'd run away, and the guilt she felt over seeing Lucy, knowing she'd never fought Mr. Barrett and let him abuse them. She decided it was time to tell someone about the Barretts. 

"It's Lucy." 

"She brings back bad memories." 

Max nodded slowly. 

"I was little. I'd just barely escaped Manticore and I was all alone. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I looked like an escapee; my head was shaved, I was in a thin government issue gown, no shoes, and my barcode was visible to everybody. I was afraid and I didn't know how to react. I hadn't eated in several days and I was cold. So cold." 

Max shivered as if trying to prove the point she'd just spoken. 

"I was walking down the snowy street when Lucy and her mom came. They talked to me and asked me if I wanted to go home with them. I knew they would give me food, so I did." 

Max closed her eyes, the memory washing over her. 

"I felt a little bit of hope that day. Lucy seemed happy to have me there, and in a way she reminded me of Jondy. I went with them for the food and maybe because I missed Jondy so much. We went to this little house and I felt at home. It was warm and comfortable. Mrs. Barrett asked me if I'd like to stay with them and I jumped at the chance. Lucy and I would share a room and we would share the chores. I didn't mind. The chores were easy for me. But then two days later, Mr. Barrett came home. He was unbeliveably drunk. I mean, this guy could drink Sketchy into a hole. He sort of stormed in and demanded a beer. Lucy rushed to get it for him. I watched from a corner and it took him a little while to notice I was there. When he did see me, he asked 'who the runt was?' Mrs. Barrett told him calmly that I was staying with them now. That didn't make him very happy. He backhanded her and he stood, towered over me, and he punched and kicked me several times. It wasn't any worse than I'd suffered at Manticore and I knew how easily I could overpower him. I was terrified, though. I didn't want to return to Manticore and I was afraid they'd find out what a monster I really was. So, I took every beating he gave me. Even worse was Lucy. He would beat her, sure, but he also sexually abused her. He would come into our room and take her away. I could always smell her fear and her eyes-they were so haunted. I hated it. But I didn't know what to do. Four months later, the Pulse hit and I ran. I never looked back. I left Lucy there with that man and she had to live there for many more years." 

Max felt her eyes well up with tears, her eyes glistening in the dim light. 

"Lucy keeps denying what happened, even though I was there. She keeps it bottled up and it's going to kill her. It's just there, beneath the surface, waiting to come through. It's all my fault." 

Alec wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

"Contrary to popular belief, you do not run the world. You were, what, eight? You didn't know how to act in the new world and you could not control that man. You cannot blame yourself for this, Maxie." 

"Have you seen Lucy? She's so nervous and afraid. It's because of him. If I had stopped him..." 

"It'd already been happening. He was doing it before you got there. Stop blaming yourself." 

Max snuggled into Alec's chest, letting his scent settle over her. She remembered why she would tell him anything. He understood. She didn't have to hide parts of herself from him because Alec already knew about her darkest part. He didn't condemn her for it because he had it too. She felt his embrace tighten and he pressed featherlight kisses on the top of her head. She smiled a little before pulling away from his warmth. 

"Thanks, Alec." 

Then she became skittish. She was having a moment with Alec. She didn't to have a moment with Alec. She got off her Ninja immediately and fled the old lab. She couldn't be in there with him anymore. 

* * *


	9. Gentle

**_Lucy_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_Gentle_**

****

Lucy studied Biggs from the shadows.  He was with another dispatch team, waiting for Max and Alec's command to deploy if needed.  He seemed so confident, so in charge.  Biggs was cute.  No doubt about that.  Just like all the X5's, he was virtually perfect.  He didn't seem too intimidating to her, either.  Biggs was one of the kindest souls she'd ever met.  She even trusted him a little bit.  Getting to know the transgenics made her realize how narrow-minded and prejudiced humans were.  The transgenics were just as normal as humans except they're made in a lab.  She knew they were like at that top of Darwin's scale with their enhanced skills, even if they did have animal DNA in their genetic make-up.  They were exactly like humans.  Biggs seemed nervous to Lucy and she assumed it was from waiting on Max and Alec to return.  Little did she know he was well aware of her studying him and a sudden well of uncertainty had risen up.  He was afraid Lucy was thinking about him being a monster, a freak.  If only he could read minds.  Lucy let her eyes roam over him.  He didn't judge her like most people did.  He just saw her as her.  Lucy Barrett, long-time friend of Max.  He had no preconceived notions of her.  He left his mind open to her and respected her.  That was more than she could say about anyone else she'd met.  Biggs respected her.  Her heart thudded painfully as she realized she was getting attached to the X5.  She shouldn't form emotional attachments.  She always got hurt when she did.  **_Always!_**  She raised her gaze back up to Biggs' face and realized he was staring at her.  Their eyes locked and Lucy's stomach fluttered.  He even gave her butterflies.  Lucy lowered her head and turned to make her escape.  She couldn't stay in the corner anymore.  Biggs knew she was there.

            Biggs watched Lucy walk off.  He'd spooked her.  But her eyes, they looked so trusting of him.  Did she?  Trust him?  He couldn't imagine she did.  She ran every time they had any kind of contact.  That's not what happens when a person trusts someone.  He knew that, even though he'd been in Manticore for so long.  He didn't have time to dwell on the fact.  Max came into the room, her eyes rimmed with red.  She'd been crying.  He did know better than to bring it up.  Instead, he chose to find out why Alec hadn't accompanied her.

"Where's Alec?"

"In the lab.  He'll come in a second."  Max quickly changed the subject and Biggs wondered what had happened.

"I got a name, Dix.  Rissa Alienne.  See if you can track it.  If not, get a hold of Logan.  Have him see what he can dig up."

Dix groaned loudly.  He did not like the computer geek.  He was so self-righteous and self-serving.  He pretended he wanted to help others, but each and every time something happened that would benefit Logan in some way.  Dix wouldn't complain to Max, though.  Since she and Logan had separated, she avoided talking to the Log.  When she avoided talking to him, they typically didn't have to talk to him.  It's made each transgenic's world a little bit happier.  They only called Logan when they were in need of some serious help.  It was their most drastic measure, Plan Z.  Dix agreed grudgingly and turned toward his computer.  Anything to keep from having to talk to Logan.  Biggs waited patiently for further instructions.  Max announced, "We'll have another meeting tomorrow afternoon.  We can check on the progress Dix is making."

She almost said dismissed and she realized how military they had all become.  Everything they'd run away from, a disciplined, strict environment, was subconsciously coming into play.  It almost upset Max.  Biggs waited a few more minutes, then decided Max was done.  He quickly left, hoping to find Lucy for a little talk.

            Lucy was outside, watching the crowd again.  It never dissipated.  If anything, it grew by the hour.  Cameras were aimed at the building, set to snap if any sign of life came through.  Luckily, they didn't notice her behind one of the huge columns in the garage.  Unfortunately, it didn't hide her from Biggs.

"Luce?"

He approached her carefully, determined not to frighten her.  He waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Hey, Biggs."

She spoke softly, but amiably.  

"What are you doing out here?"

"I like to watch the people."

"Aren't you tired?  It's like 2 A.M."

"Not really.  I don't sleep much.  I have a lot of nightmares."

Lucy fell completely silent as she stared out at the bright bulbs in the cameras flash.  Biggs let the admission hang in the air, hoping it would bring a discussion.  It didn't.  She leaned against the stone as if supporting the column, her blond hair fluttering as a light breeze blew through the garage.  Biggs reached out, his arm snaking around her waist.  Lucy stayed tense for a while, but eventually she relaxed.  She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  She was feeling oddly comfortable in Biggs' arms and she liked it.  She was safe with him.  At least she thought she was safe with Biggs.  Biggs rested his head on top of hers and whispered, "I don't know what happened to you exactly.  I know you were hurt and I know you don't trust anyone, but you can believe in me.  I don't care about your past or blame you for anything that might have happened to you.  I probably did some stuff that is much worse that you would even dream of.  I'm not proud of it.  It was my job.  I just want you to know that I'm always here if you want to talk and I won't ever judge you for whatever it is that happened."

Lucy raised her head and stared up at him.  His face was surprisingly open and vulnerable.  She knew instinctively that he spoke the truth.  Lucy lifted her hand and ran it down his jaw.  Biggs shut his eyes at her caress, allowing himself to enjoy her gentle touch.  "Thank you."  She whispered back before pulling away.  She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek.  Lucy turned and left the garage, leaving Biggs in awe at the moment that had just occurred.


	10. Collapsed

**_Lucy_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Collapsed_**

Dix stared at the computer screen, the light blaring into his beady eyes.  He'd been searching for Rissa Alienne for hours.  There was absolutely no trace of her.  Usually terrorist groups were proud to announce when they'd done something to deter the 'transgenic threat'.  No one was taking credit for the scramblers.  It was like it hadn't even happened.  He was about to resort to calling Logan.  There was a progress meeting in three hours.  He had hoped to show some progress at it.  He was going to call Logan an hour before the meeting if he still didn't find anything by then.

            Alec had decided to be early to the meeting today.  After having heard about Max and Lucy's life, he suddenly wanted to be nice to her.  He figured it wouldn't last, but he did want to show Max that he cared.  Hopefully, being on time would convey that.  Lucy and Max entered the large conference room, talking about something.  They both seemed so normal.  Normal suited Max.  She seemed surprised by his presence in the room, probably because it was twenty minutes before the meeting started.  She had been avoiding him all morning, as though she thought she wouldn't have to speak with Alec until the meeting.  Seeing him now sort of ruined that theory.

"Afternoon, Maxie, Lucy." 

The two nodded at him.  Lucy leaned against the table, her legs crossed at the ankles.  She'd been so tired today.  She wasn't sure why.  She felt queasy and had a monstrous headache pounding against her skull.  The ache was so strong, she could hardly even hear or think, for that matter.  She wished Max had some aspirin on hand, but she didn't, since transgenics didn't get sick.  Max, on the other side of Lucy, wouldn't look at Alec.  He could sense her frustration from where he stood.  He didn't say anything else; he didn't want to push her too far today.  He just waited quietly, actually hoping for a barb or a punch from Max to show him she was okay.  Biggs come in, followed by Dix, Luke, Dalton, and three others.

"I found something out about Rissa Alienne.  She isn't part of any organization except Manticore."

Max glanced up and eyed Dix carefully.

"What are you saying?"

"Rissa is a transgenic.  She didn't exist in any records until a year ago, shortly after Manticore was burned down.  She was arrested once under the name Riva Calvin, but the police noticed her barcode, X4-435.  She was part of a unit away when you were captured, Max.  I think she's mad you took away her home."

"Yes, because Manticore promoted all things comfortable and safe."

Alec smiled a bit, relieved that Max seemed to be back.  She stared at him for a moment, as she said safe, and realized that all things comfortable and safe to her was Alec.  How frightening.  Mr. Unreliable.  Biggs sighed and looked at Lucy to find a little bit of peace after hearing one of their own kind was trying to screw with their system.  Lucy's body was swaying and her eyes were shut.  She looked pretty bad, any color from her face previously totally gone.  He dashed forward as he realized she was going to collapse.  She slid down and he grabbed her mid-fall.  Max jumped a bit and knelt down as Biggs placed her gently on the floor, her head cradled in his laps.  Max was vaguely aware of Alec yelling for Riles to get into the conference room.  Before Max knew it, an unconscious Lucy was being shuffled from Biggs' arms to Riles' one stretcher.  Biggs followed Riles all the way to the infirmary with Alec and Max close behind.


	11. Concern

**_Lucy_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_Concern_**

            Biggs was pacing outside the Infirmary like a soon-to-be-father would be waiting for his child's birth to be announced.  Riles had been locked inside that room with Lucy for a long time.  Alec had tried to calm him down, but inevitably gave up when Max joined in the restless dance.  Alec resigned himself to a chair, watching the annoyingly rhythmatic walk.  Max would stop in front of the door, then turn on her heel, and walk to the end of the room and back again.  Biggs was more straightforward; worry lines creased his forehead, unable to understand why humans got sick.  With his super immune system, he'd never been concerned about it.  Alec finally rapped on the door in a silent hope to end the constant movement that was slowly driving him insane.  Riles peeked out with an exasperated yes.

"Please, tell them what's wrong before I make them both patients."

Riles chuckled at Alec's discomfort.  She did love to torment him.  Max and Biggs did deserve to know what was happening with their friend, though, so she decided to answer Alec's request.

"I haven't completed my examination, but her major illness is being in Terminal City for too long.  She's an Ordinary and Terminal City has some antigens that are potentially deadly to Ordinaries.  Lucy's immune system was down and it's made her susceptible to the antigens.  The best thing for her would be to get out of Terminal City as soon as possible."

Biggs sighed.  "How are we supposed to get an unconscious human girl out of Terminal City without anyone noticing?"

"That's up to you.  I just diagnose 'em."

Max sunk into a chair, her mind racing.  She knew Lucy shouldn't have come to Terminal City.  She'd warned Lucy about the dangers, but Lucy had insisted.  Maybe Max should have insisted Lucy go somewhere else.  She dropped her face into her hands, trying to form a plan.  She had to.  It was the only way to help Lucy.  Max asked for Alec's cell phone and dialed her old home number.

"This is Original Cindy."

"O.C., it's me."

"Hey, girl.  How's everything goin'?  Doggy Dog doin' aiight?"

"Yeah.  We're all fine, 'cept my girl, Lucy.  She's human.  I knew her after I got out of Manticore.  She's been staying in the City, but I need to get her out.  Can you take her for awhile, Cindy?"

"Original Cindy's got plenty of room.  Bring her by when you can.  If Cindy's not there, you can just leave her there."

"Thanks, girl."

"No problem.  Tell Doggy Dog and your boy that Sketchy and I say hey.  Oh, and tell Golden Boy that Normal really misses him."

Max laughed as she hung up the phone, but didn't protest the use of her boy.  She was too tired to protest it.  She tossed the phone back to Alec.

"Normal misses you, Golden Boy.  Probably misses you in that gladiator suit, you dominatrix."

Alec groaned and Biggs held up his hands, before they explained.

"I don't even want to know what you're talking about.  It sounds disturbing on so many levels."

Riles walked back out of the Infirmary, both hands firmly on her hips.

"She's not too badly infected.  Once she gets far enough away from T.C., she'll heal.  It'll only be like she had the flu.  But the longer she stays here, the more ill she'll become."

"I've been making arrangements.  Alec and I will take her to Original Cindy's in an hour.  We've got to figure out how to get her out of here."

"I'm coming with you, too."  Biggs stated.  It wasn't a request, just a sentence that left absolutely no room for debate.  

"Be here in an hour and you can."  Max allowed.

"I'm not leaving Lucy at all."  That was all he said before he entered the Infirmary.  Max watched him crawl onto the thin mattress and wrap his around the unconscious girl.  He seemed to feel useful just holding her.  Max whirled around to face Alec.  An unspoken understanding passed through them as they each made silent preparation for Lucy's escape.

            Max rolled her motorcycle down the long, empty corridor towards the Infirmary.  Biggs was standing in the doorway, Lucy cradled in his arms, not looking any better than she had been.  Alec was waiting for the trio to return to the genetics lab.  Biggs transferred Lucy onto the motorcycle like he was handling a porcelain doll.  He eased himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  Lucy slumped against him, her head lulling from side to side.  He started to walk the Ninja on the journey back to the lab.

            They knew they would have to start the engines as soon as they were out the door.  They'd look suspicious walking a motorcycle down the street and that would get them stopped even more than making the noise from the engine.  They needed to emerge into the crowd quickly.  Alec pushed his collar up, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his barcode.  Usually, he could care less about it, but this was too important to blow.  This would affect Lucy, someone Max and Biggs cared a lot about.  Max's hair covered her barcode and Biggs' jacket covered his.  Alec sighed as they opened the door to the street.  He could only step back when he saw that a woman stood self-confidently in the doorway.  She was tall, with black hair falling to her waist.  Her eyes were rimmed heavily with eyeliner, making the almond shaped chocolate eyes stand out.  Other than that, she blended into the background.  She was far from beautiful, especially standing in front of Max.  They were similarly designed, but Max was the kind of girl everyone remembered seeing once because they'd taken so many double takes.  This girl was ordinary.  At least that's what she was supposed to seem.  Manticore probably designed her to seem ordinary to make her appeal less threatening.  Her essence cried out transgenic.  And to Max, it cried out opponent.  Max stepped forward, standing next to Alec.  "Rissa Alienne."

"Glad to know you recognize me.  Most people don't."


	12. Redeemer

**_Lucy_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Redeemer_**

Max really did not have time for this. They needed to get out of Terminal City, not battle another misguided transgenic in front of the crowd.  The commotion would draw attention to the five of them and thwart any attempt to get Lucy out into safety.  Max had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't be able to ask Rissa nicely to step aside and she would with a grin.  The whole scenario was lovely, but Max had no delusions about it.  She knew Alec would back her up and that Biggs would stay with Lucy.  Maybe Biggs would be able to slip past them.  If Max engaged the opposing transgenic, it would distract Rissa enough to get the others safely out.   Under normal circumstances, Max would use hand signals and clicks to convey her message to Alec and Biggs.  Unfortunately, in this case, the opposite side would know what she was instructing.  A minor set back since they were battling their kind.  Max glanced back at the boys, and hoped that her look was enough.  She was fairly in tune with the two X5's.  They'd spent a lot of time together over the last few months and Max felt that Alec understood her pretty well.  Even though she fought the idea of Alec understanding what she felt and thought, he did.  And Biggs understood Alec.  So by the chain of understanding, they'd be able to defeat Rissa and get Lucy out of T.C.  Alec nodded imperceptibly, setting up in fighting stance.  Biggs tightened his grip on Lucy, making sure he would be able to protect her from where he was.  Max straightened her back, stiffening in preparation for a much larger battle than she wanted to face.  Rissa Alienne's face was twisted in anger now, glad to finally face the woman who burned down her home.  Manticore had been a good place to be.  She'd known her place there.  She was an excellent soldier, an even better spy.  Most people didn't pay attention to her, though, but in a way, she demanded respect.  She'd always received it.  A lot of transgenics respected her as well.  She was well known amongst her unit and she'd worked her way up into Second-In-Command.  She'd sincerely enjoyed that position and she and her commander were away on a mission when X5-452 had been captured.  The capture had been well known around the transgenic world, to have an '09 escapee was an impressive feat.  452 had managed to escape and she blew up their home.  How could she have done that?  Some transgenics said it was to give them all a chance at a normal life.  Life was good at Manticore.  How would 452 know the difference?  She hadn't ever been at Manticore when it mattered.  It outraged Rissa to no end and then she found out the transgenics had named her some kind of savior.  Well, news flash.  X5-452 was nowhere near being a redeemer.  Rissa was going to fix the entire mess.  It was her job to.  She was delighted to see Max fall into fighting position.

"So, we're not going to chat about this?  I thought that's what you liked to do, 452.  Talk about everything."

"Where did you get that impression?"

And with that, Max attacked.  She punched Rissa under the chin with her elbow.  Rissa flew back and flipped mid-air, whipping her legs around to hit Max in the jaw.  Max glared at her opponent, before running at her full force.  The two collided, a strange show of power surging through the air.  Alec stayed back, realizing that this was Max's fight.  Biggs was waiting impatiently for Max to guide Rissa away from the opening.  Max ducked under Rissa's leg and brought her leg up into a drop kick.  Rissa yelled out, but didn't stop.  Max ran over to the side of the garage and Biggs took the opportunity to drive off with Lucy in front of him.  Alec made sure Rissa made no move towards the two, but she seemed completely occupied with Max.  That was when he knew Max would win.  If Rissa had to put that much concentration in one little fight with Max Guevera, she would definitely lose.  Max twisted Rissa's arm behind her back, almost far enough to break it.  She pushed Rissa down and put her knee directly in the center of her back.  She looked over at Alec.  "I think we have our first prisoner.  Unfortunately, it's one of ours."

Alec grabbed Rissa up, disgusted.  He pushed her on down the hall, unsure of what he was supposed to do with her.  He guessed they would have to make one of the rooms a temporary holding cell.

            Max was in their apartment, feeling lonely.  Lucy was gone.  Biggs was gone.  And Alec was nowhere to be found.  Maybe he was giving Rissa some pointers on how to beat her.  She stretched out on the couch, trying to decide what she was supposed to do next.  Go see Lucy?  Attack the Familiars?  Attack the National Guard?  Talk to Detective Clemente?  Call Logan?  Well, no.  There would be no calling Logan.  At the moment, she felt like she could sleep for a week.  She rarely got tired, but when she did, she was exhausted.  They'd have to make another run with suppliers.  Tryptophan was low.  Again.  There was just a never-ending circle of problems for her.  It seemed like a few days ago, they'd met with Alec's 'trustworthy' suppliers.  They were back where they'd started.  She groaned in frustration and turned on her side.  It was then that Alec entered the apartment.  "Hey, Maxie.  Rissa Alienne's all boxed up and packaged neatly.  I don't think she'll get out any time soon.  Our first prisoner in our first jail.  I've got some guards on her; so don't worry about her escaping.  You know, you did some pretty good fighting out there."

"I guess."  Max curled into a ball, clutching their one pillow on the couch.  Alec tilted his head, watching her closely.  "You all right?"

"Yeah.  I'm always all right."

There was that phrase that seemed to always pop up between the two of them.  Alec smirked lightly before going to the couch.  He lifted her head up and settled in underneath it.  He started to stroke her long brown hair, closing his eyes.  Max didn't try to move away from him, she didn't even seem too repulsed.  Alec waited for her to elaborate on her comment.  "I hope Biggs and Lucy are okay."

"I'm sure they are.  Biggs is one of the best transgenics I've ever known and he cares for Lucy.  And no one should try to get between the transgenic and the one he loves."

"How would you know that?"

Alec winked at her, deciding that would evade the question and let him keep the family jewels.  

"Alec, I'm serious."

"I've just seen dedication between transgenics, okay?"  Did she seem hopeful?  Her eyes were bright and milky chocolate, her long black lashes framing her eyes perfectly.

"Dedication?"

"Yeah."

Max didn't know what she wanted him to say.  That he loved her?  Maybe.  Maybe not.  Did she want to tell him that she loved him?  Naw.  Even if it was true, she didn't want to tell him that.  It was possibly they didn't need the words, not yet.  Alec leaned down slowly, tilting Max's head up toward him.  He covered her mouth with his, savoring the kiss.  It may be his only chance to kiss her.  Max didn't pull away.  She didn't even seem put off by the kiss.  When they pulled apart, they were both gasping for air.  Surprisingly, Max didn't punch him.  She didn't even want to.  She cuddled into Alec, closing her eyes.  She would go find Lucy and Biggs tomorrow.  But for now, she would sleep.  Alec shut his eyes, a small smile dancing on his lips.  This day might not have sucked as bad as he'd thought.


	13. Well

**_Lucy_**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Well_**

            Biggs hadn't moved from Lucy's side in thirty-six hours.  She'd hardly changed positions since he'd wrapped her up in a woolen blanket from Max's old bed.  She stayed curled in a fetal position, eyes tightly shut, breathing shallow.  All the same, color was appearing faintly in her cheeks.  That was a great sign.  At least, he hoped it was.  Biggs clasped Lucy's hand, just needing the reassurance that she hadn't disappeared, like everything else in his life.  Original Cindy was out at Crash with Sketchy after they'd decided she needed to keep up appearances in case White had her under surveillance.  Biggs didn't mind having the apartment to himself, at least kind of to himself.  When he saw Lucy stir, he began to wonder if his eyes were playing tricks on him.  He hadn't slept for nearly forty-eight hours.  Her movement had been slight and it was possible that he'd been staring at her for so long that he'd made her move.  As he debated the possibilities, Lucy's eyes fluttered open, blue orbs staring at his face.

"Lucy!"  He wanted to say so much more, but he couldn't bring himself to.  It all seemed so clichéd.  She seemed to be a bit disoriented, which Riles had told him to expect.

"Biggs?  Where am I?"

"You're at Original Cindy's.  She used to be Max's roommate.  You collapsed from too much exposure to Terminal City.  We moved you back out into Seattle."

"And you're still here?"

"You thought I'd let you be here alone while you were unconscious?"

"It's not like I'd know the difference."  A small, weak smile appeared on Lucy's lips.  She said it quietly, but a twinge of happiness resounded in her voice.  Biggs brought his hand up to brush away Lucy's blond tresses.  She tilted her head, allowing herself to feel his intense touch and feelings.  His face was so kind and earnest; she had a hard time resisting.  Worry lines creased his forehead, but on him, they were cute.  Lucy raised her arm slowly and Biggs moved, ready to jump up and retrieve whatever she might need.  Little did he know, he was what she needed.  He was surprised when Lucy's fingers glided over his forehead and down his cheek.  

"How are you feeling?"

Lucy coughed lightly, yet it seemed to drain all of her energy to do that.

"A little better.  I don't know how I got here, but I'm feeling a little better.  Really.  I'm okay, Biggs."

She didn't want him to worry, not anymore.  She had a sinking feeling he'd worried a lot in his life.  She blinked a couple of times, trying to focus her attention on the transgenic.

"Riles said you'd pull through this if we got you out of the City, so here you are.  Alec, Max and I smuggled you out."

Lucy nodded, her pale skin almost blending in with the white pillowcase.

"You scared me, Lucy.  I thought I was going to lose use."

"After everything I've been through, you thought a little disease would kill me off?"

"What have you been through, Lucy?"

Lucy's blanched visibly, every bit of liveliness gone.

"I really don't want to talk about it.  I don't think I can.  I don't think I every will.  I don't have the energy to tell you.  It's not that I don't trust you, Biggs.  I do.  So much so.  I just don't know how to explain it.  I'm not afraid when I'm with you."

Biggs squeezed her hand.  "I wish you could talk about it.  It might help."

"I'd just be reliving it all.  I don't want to.  You've done things that you don't want to tell me about.  Let's just agree not to talk about our past unless we want to."

Biggs nodded in agreement.  "All right.  Lucy, I need to tell you this.  In my whole life, I've never met anyone like you.  You're so special, so beautiful, so perfect to me.  I've never felt like this before.  Love was frowned upon in Manticore.  Any kind of bond was, actually.  I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say or do.  I just, I think I'm in love with you."

A wide grin spread across Lucy's face, a light flashing over her features.  He'd never seen her look so content. Even ill, her contentment shone through.  She didn't know what she should say.  She felt almost relieved that Biggs loved her.  She'd never been in love before, either.  She'd stayed withdrawn from everyone.  The older she'd gotten, the more wrong her life had seemed.  She'd always been terrified of someone finding out her secret.  She didn't know what it was like to have someone truly love her.  Was she supposed to say it back?  Biggs' face fell with every second that passed after his declaration.

"I love you, too, Biggs."

She watched him lean forward and as if in slow motion, he lightly kissed her mouth.  It was so sweet and gentle.  The kiss sent tingles and shivers alternately down her body.  She'd never felt a sensation like it.  Biggs pulled away, not wanting to exhaust her.

"Sleep now, Lucy.  I'll still be here when you wake up."

Lucy surrendered to the slumber that had been tickling at her.  She could sleep dreamlessly now with Biggs standing watch.  She finally found someone who understood her and respected her.  Maybe she deserved him.  She'd find out.  The two let the warmth and pleasure wash over them, both feeling like they'd found their places.  It felt wonderful.

Thank you all so much for reading this story.  I'm glad that you all enjoyed the journey into Max and Lucy's past.  I appreciate each and every review I got. You all rock!


End file.
